


Room Swap

by aurons_fan



Series: The Misadventures of Rooming with Friends [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Roxas continue to be the worst roommates imaginable. Riku and Sora scheme their way out of this mess.</p><p>Or:</p><p>There was a pause. A long pause. Gears turned in this pause. Ideas planned. Schemes plotted.</p><p>Sora lifted his head off Riku's desk at the same time Riku turned his head to Sora. As if they planned it, they said in unison, "We could swap roommates."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Swap

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing the first story, I realized how much horror I could inflict upon poor Riku and Sora and lo, I was much pleased.

When Riku opened the door of room 0813 to see Sora scowling and carrying what looked like half of the library in his arms, he could only groan and shake his head. 

"They can't keep doing this to us," Riku said. He opened his door wider and moved aside to let a scowling Sora into his room. "This has seriously gone straight past irritating and right into ridiculous. "

Sora dropped all his books on Riku’s bed, causing Riku to frown. He’d been planning to take a nap. "I have had it up to here with those two!" Sora exclaimed, dropping into Riku’s chair. "This time they've gone too far. "

"Because kicking us out of our rooms six out of seven days for the past month wasn't too far," Riku said. "You have to at least be glad they’re thoughtful enough to alternate rooms, right?"

Sora shot Riku a look that would have killed a lesser man. Considering how many times Riku had seen that look, he had slowly built up a tolerance. "My laptop is in there. I left it for like ten minutes because I _know_  Roxas has class now and when I got back the damn sock was on the door. I would have normally just left, but I need my laptop!"

"I'm assuming you asked them already..." Riku said, trailing off as Sora snapped one of Riku's pencils in half. Oh dear. He hadn't been too fond of that pencil, but his phone was on his desk, and if Sora was on a roaring rampage of destruction, he'd rather Sora sit on Axel’s side of the room. 

"I knocked and pleaded and endured what sounded like _my_ stuffed bear being thrown across the room," Sora hissed, "only for Roxas to open the door, his pants around his ankles and Axel's hands down Roxas' boxers. And before I could say anything, they both said ‘ _give us an hour’_ and slammed the door in my face!"

Riku's face contorted into a mix of horror, laughter, and pain. It was a unique looking face. He tried to say something in response and only ended up gaping like a fish for a moment. When what Sora described slowly left his mind, he ran a hand down his face. " _Ugh_."

Sora dropped his head onto Riku's desk, and if Riku hasn't known Sora so well, he'd think Sora was crying. As it were, Sora was probably mumbling plans to murder both of them, likely with Sora's aforementioned teddy bear.

"Look," Riku said, shoving Sora's books aside so he could sit on his bed. "I get that Roxas is your brother, and besides the whole ... sexiling part, Axel isn't that bad of a roommate..."

Sora snorted and turned his head to look at Riku. "That is a big _aside_. Monstrous. You know in history, when they talk about Xehanort's Heartless' love of darkness? I think that might have been smaller than that _aside_."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Okay, yes, they both suck. There has to be some way out of it. I mean, we could talk to one of our RAs and hope someone says something. But they'll probably just tell us to go talk with our roommates and look where that has gotten us." He sighed, leaning back on his hands. "If only we could get rid of both of them in one fell swoop."

There was a pause. A long pause. Gears turned in this pause. Ideas planned. Schemes plotted. 

Sora lifted his head off Riku's desk at the same time Riku turned his head to Sora. As if they planned it, they said in unison, "We could swap roommates."

\--

It was perfect. Really. Axel and Roxas would never sexile someone again. Riku and Sora could study in peace for their midterms together. Everyone would be happy with this arrangement.

Unfortunately, everyone did not include Roxas.

"That sounds like a terrible idea," Roxas said, dropping a fry onto his plate.

The four of them sat in the dining hall, where Axel and Roxas shared a table with Riku and Sora. In the time being, Riku and Sora had drawn up form that explained why them swapping roommates would be a grand, glorious idea.

("Sora, please delete 'maximum potential for penetration.’"

"Why? I mean it's true."

"Because I think that's... implied. That and I think we're both traumatized as it is."

"....Fine.")

Sora frowned and glanced over their form. "I knew we should have kept the maximum potential for -- "

"What do you mean, terrible?" Axel cut in, thankfully before Sora could finish his phrase and Riku could strangle him for it. "I'd get to see you every day." He winked and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"That's for one. And," Roxas said, narrowing his eyes at Riku. "How do I know his intentions aren't pure?"

Riku shot him a look. "My intentions aren't locking both of us out of our rooms at all hours of the day."

Roxas shrugged. "Maybe you should learn our schedules better."

Sora scowled. "Then you can't have sex when you're supposed to be in class! What was up with today? I have a paper to write and someone was too busy sexing it up to even let me get my laptop!"

With a flush, Roxas turned to look at his plate of probably unhealthy dining hall food. "Axel said we should skip today. Get it out of our system. Besides, you could've worked in Riku’s room. Which brings up my earlier point - why are you so keen to move into _Riku’s_ room?”

"How much could possibly be in your system??" Sora exclaimed. "Roxas. Come on. Riku is an awesome guy. He's not going to stab me in the middle of the night. Besides, we practically live in each other’s rooms anyway because certain people keep kicking us out!”

Scowling, Roxas glared up to Riku. “I will never agree to this,” Roxas said, shrugging his shoulders. “And since you will need my signature on the roommate swap form, I guess it will never happen.”

“And with that,” Axel said, grabbing Roxas’ and his plates and heading towards the garbage. “We’re going to be occupied in our room for the next hour. Just a fair warning.”

Sora crossed his arms and fell back onto his seat, glaring down at the table. Riku watched their retreating backs with a frown before something hit him and he jumped out of his seat.

“Dammit Axel, I have class in twenty minutes!” Riku shouted, chasing after the two.

\--

A few days later, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Hayner and Tidus sat at one of the large, round tables in the dining hall. The table was filled with notebooks scribbled with information about the Keybade Wars (or doodles, but that’s just how some people studied), laptops that had been open to Facebook for the entirety of class, and half eaten snacks. However, none of the students were even paying attention to the notes in front of them.

Instead, Riku, Sora, and Kairi were too busy glaring at Tidus and Hayner, who, in turn, were too busy cackling like hyenas.

As Sora was considering reaching across the table and dumping a glass of water all over Tidus’ laptop (which was pretty horrendous, but to be fair, he probably deserved it), Hayner wiped a tear and smiled at the three of them. “Okay, we shouldn’t have laughed,” he admitted, turning to Tidus. “But…”

They both grinned and Kairi raised a finger. “If you guys burst into laughter again I swear, I will smack you both across this table,” she said.

“And it’s really not that funny,” Riku said, leaning back against the seat. “I mean, are you trying to tell me neither of you guys have been sexiled and it’s already November? Lucky.”

Tidus shrugged. “My dad said something along the lines of, ‘people are terrible, fuck ‘em,’ and got me a single.”

“I, on the other hand, have been graced with a single in a double since Seifer took one look at me and said ‘Oh hell no am I living with a freshman again,’ and moved himself off campus,” Hayner said, grinning. “I’ve had a room to myself ever since.”

Sora groaned and dropped his head on the table. “It’s not like I can even have a good argument with Roxas about why he’s being completely _stupid_ because if he’s in my room, then so is Axel…”

“Or they’re in my room,” Riku finished with a sigh. “It’s like we could switch rooms with out either of them even noticing.”

Kairi paused from taking a sip of her water, and turned her head towards Riku. “Say that again.”

Riku raised an eyebrow. “No. Besides, we can’t officially switch rooms and you know that. We need Roxas’s signature to—” And he paused and turned to Sora.

Sora began stroking his imaginary beard and grinned back to Kairi. “That is a fabulous idea.”

Tidus and Hayner glanced at each other. “Is there some magical Destiny Island telepathic conversation I never discovered the secret of?” Tidus asked.

“If we switched all our stuff, and conveniently kept giving Axel and Roxas a room,” Sora said, “then we could have our own rooms.”

Riku shrugged. “Granted, it wouldn’t be official, but just something so we can not worry about waking up and hearing—“ He stopped, and his right eye began to twitch. “Those sounds.”

Kairi patted him on the back. “They did it again?”

“ _They did it again_ ,” Riku repeated, dropping his head into his hands.

“I feel like I’ve been sleeping on Roxas’s bed more than my own these days,” Sora said. “I mean, he’s only really home when he needs textbooks, and honestly, he’s been lugging his laptop with him everywhere. I’m sure he won’t even notice.”

“Besides,” Kairi added, smiling widely at the direction of Hayner and Tidus. “We have people that can help. Right?”

The two boys looked at each other once again. “Uh,” Hayner said, slowly reaching for his laptop and wincing when Kairi shot him a look. “I have… class?”

Tidus began to slither out of the both, though his attempts to move past Hayner were not going well. “I have blitzball practice, which happens to start riiiight now, so if you excuse me…”

After a moment (and much wriggling and “ _Dudes!!_ ” from Hayner), Tidus was standing out of the both and about to make his escape.

Kairi shrugged and leaned back in her chair. “I guess,” she said, snatching a study guide off of Tidus’ laptop. “You won’t be needing this. And I suppose you know everything about what lead to Terra’s downfall well enough to ace this quiz on your own, right?”

Tidus gulped. Hayner winced. Even Riku and Sora gave Kairi a fearful look.

Tidus lowered his head in shame and slid back into the booth, putting his laptop down. “Blitzball is tomorrow,” he admitted, and Kairi smiled.

“Good. Now. Let’s go move Riku’s room.”

\--

After much groaning, grunting, and grousing (mainly from Kairi, Sora and Riku. Tidus and Hayner were suspiciously silent and incredibly helpful), the group had managed to move Riku’s textbooks, some of his clothing, and his bedding up the five floors to room 1308. A few people gave them weird looks as they all crammed themselves into the elevator, but hey, it was college. People had seen weirder things, and only moved aside to give them room.

“That’s good enough for now,” Riku said as Tidus flopped onto what had previously been Roxas’s mattress. Sora began packing up (or, as many would call it, shoving without much order) Roxas’s bedspread into a suitcase from under his bed.

Hayner sat in Roxas’s desk chair and spun around. “How are you going to make sure Roxas doesn’t sleep in here?” he said, hitting his leg on the desk and spinning in the opposite direction.

“Or bringing Axel down here,” Kairi said.

There was a long, pregnant pause.

Tidus screamed and jumped off the mattress. “Sora, didn't you say you slept on this???”

Sora stared at the mattress and then at the door. “How much effort would it take to cart this thing into an elevator?”

It was quite some effort. Kairi refused on principal to touch it, Tidus wouldn’t stop screaming, and Sora just looked haunted. It was mainly Riku and Hayner who maneuvered it into the elevator and heaved a sigh of relief when no one got in it with them.

When the doors opened to reveal Riku’s Resident Assistant, Saïx standing in front of the elevator, they all froze.

Saïx raised an eyebrow. “Is there something you should be mentioning, Riku?” he asked. “Something about roommates or perhaps, why the mattresses aren’t supposed to leave the rooms?”

“Uh,” Riku said, clutching the mattress tighter and wincing internally. “Nope.”

Saïx rolled his eyes and stepped aside. The four of them ran out of the elevator.

\--

A week later, Sora was sitting at his desk, headphones plugged in typing away at his computer and Riku was laying on his/technically Roxas’s bed, holding a textbook above his face. The room was serene and peaceful, the perfect atmosphere to study in.

And then the door slammed open and Riku dropped his textbook on his face.

Roxas raised an eyebrow as he walked towards his closet. “You seem to be here more often.”

Riku rubbed his nose and sat up. “Well, it’s not like I can ever return to my room again,” he mumbled.

Grinning, Roxas reached into his closet and pulled out some clothes. “You maaaay not want to come back for a little while.” He grabbed a shirt, inspected it a little closer, and turned to Sora. “Sora, is this yours?”

Sora pulled out an earbud and glanced over to Roxas. When he didn’t recognize the shirt, he started to shake his head but then noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Riku staring at him. His eyes were wide and his head was ever so slightly nodding.

“Yeeep,” Sora said, turning back to his laptop. “Must’ve accidentally put it in your closet. Whoops.”

Roxas frowned and held up the shirt, inspecting it. “I don’t remember seeing this at home. Have you guys gone shopping or something?”

Sora turned to face Roxas again. “Yeeess…?” he began as Roxas stood up and held the shirt up to his form.

“Looks a little tall for you…” he said, turning to Riku slowly. “Almost as if it’s not your shirt.”

There was a pause. Riku continued staring at his textbook as if maybe that would rescue him from Roxas’ glare, but even he could feel the heat burning through the pages.

Sora pushed away from his desk and snatched the shirt out of his hands. “Wait a minute…” he held the shirt up. “You’re totally right! This must be Riku’s!”

Riku dropped his textbook on his face again. “Excuse me?” he said, but his eyes broadcasted _betrayaaaal_.

Ignoring Riku, Sora nodded. “Yep. You know he sometimes sleeps over when you and Axel are…”

There was another pause.

“Anyway,” Sora continued, not wanting to even think about that further. “He probably just changed shirts and forgot it. Haha. That totally makes sense.”

Roxas raised an eyebrow at Sora, who grinned and innocently tilted his head. After a moment, he nodded. “Yeah that makes sense.”

Roxas then turned back to get another shirt as both Sora and Riku heaved sighs of relief. Stuffing his clothing into his bag, he waved and left the room.

As the door slammed shut, Riku placed his textbook on the desk and dropped his head in his hands. “We have got to make this official,” he said, as Sora moved back to sit at his desk.

“Maybe we can just move all of Roxas’s stuff into your room and be like, ‘surprise! You and Axel are roommates! Roommates with benefits! Boyfriends! Whatever you want to call it!” Sora said. “I mean, maybe he won’t be _too_ mad about it. Maybe he’ll even be happy!”

“Sora,” Riku said. “That’s your twin brother. You’ve known him forever. I just met him, and even I know that he’ll never agree that easily.”

Sora exhaled loudly and slumped over his desk. “You’re right. Maybe we can forge his signature or something.”

Riku groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

\--

A few days later, Riku and Kairi were finishing up moving Riku’s things. Hayner, Tidus, and Sora all had excuses (being prior arrangements, blitzball practice, or class), and there wasn’t much else to move anyway.

“Have you guys figured out how to break the news to Roxas?” Kairi asked, sitting on Sora’s desk chair. Riku sighed, and moved some more of Roxas’s clothing into some suitcases Sora had left open for such a purpose.

“I feel kinda bad. I mean, they are twins,” Riku said, placing his laptop on the desk. He stuck his poster tube on the desk as well, planning to hang things up once they became official. If the room change ever became official. Gulp. “I wouldn’t want to be kicked out of my own room, but I don’t even think he’d notice? It’s been like a week and I’ve slept here every night and Roxas hasn’t shown up once.”

As if on cue, the door opened and Kairi turned to it with a grin.  “Sora, it’s not like you to skip class…” Her eyes widened as Roxas stepped into the room, looking at the two of them with suspicion.

“How did you get in here?” Roxas asked, directing the question at Riku. Riku moved to stand in front of the desk – as much as Roxas may want him dead, Riku would protect his laptop with his life.

“Sora lent me a key,” Riku said. “Isn’t this normally when you and Axel are together?”

Roxas narrowed his eyes. “He had to work on a project a little late. So I was going to take a nap.” When RIku didn’t move out of the way, Roxas gave him a look. “On my bed. Move.”

Before this whole debacle began, Riku would have totally moved aside and let Roxas nap and then burn his comforter later. After waking up for multiple nights, hearing Roxas and Axel make the beast with two backs, Riku was over it. “Um…no.”

Roxas froze. “What the hell do you mean, no? It’s my bed.” He stepped even closer in Riku’s personal space, and suddenly Riku could see a murderous gleam in his eye. He’d wished he had gotten a chance to tell his mother goodbye.

Riku stood his ground. “You can’t.”

Luckily Kairi stepped in before Riku was repeated flayed and then chucked out of the tiny ass dorm room windows. “Because… dinner! Let’s get dinner!”

Both boys turned to her. Before they could protest, she grabbed their arms and dragged them out of the room, kicking the door shut behind her.

\--

Dinner was somehow less than delicious when one’s potential murderer was sitting across the table from them. Even the dining hall pizza, which was normally fairly delicious (aka the only thing edible that wasn’t cereal or salad), flopped onto the plate sadly as Roxas glared over to Riku.

“So… Roxas,” Kairi tried for the fifth time to start any conversation that wasn’t about Riku being in Sora’s room and why Riku wouldn’t move out of the way.

“Riku,” Roxas cut in for the fifth time, “You want to tell me again why the hell you were in my room without my brother?”

Kairi threw her hands in the air and silently admitted defeat. Riku, being the smart boy he was, took a bite of his pizza. When his phone vibrated, he snatched it off the table before Roxas could glance at it.

_From: Sora – Riku, where are you?? I’m tired and hungry and you have my key!_

“Who is that, Riku?” Roxas hissed, and Riku, knowing it was rude to talk with one’s mouth full, took another large bite of pizza.

He typed back, _Kairi and I are trapped in the dining hall with Roxas please help oh my god tell my mother I loved her._

After he hit send, he took another bite.

This continued on for another three minutes. Kairi stared at Riku; Riku chewed slower as he was beginning to run out of pizza, and Roxas was caressing his dinner knife when Sora plopped down in the seat next to Roxas and grinned.

“Oh thank god,” Kairi blurted. The three boys stared at her and she stood up, grabbed her cup, and rushed off to the drink station.

Roxas turned to face Sora. “You wanna tell me why you gave Riku your key to get into our room without my permission?” he asked, tenderly stroking the butter knife.

Riku scooted his seat away from the table ever so slightly.

Sora shrugged. “Um, because you’re never in the room?” He stole a pepperoni off Riku’s quickly disappearing pizza and frowned. “Are you really that bothered by it?”

“Yes!” Roxas said, mystified. “Like, Axel and I haven’t been kicking you out of our room!”

Riku scowled. “That's because you’ve been living in mine,” he said, ignoring Roxas’s eye twitch and horror movie-esque neck turn. “If you and Axel hadn’t kept sexiling one of us or actually listened to us and changed rooms, I’m sure everything would be peachy.”

“Um,” Roxas said, flicking his knife in Riku’s direction. Riku’s sure it would have been a more threatening gesturing if there hadn’t been broccoli on the end of it. “My brother would never abandon me like that. Besides, Axel and I have a system and neither of you have been forced to deal with being kicked out.” He paused as Riku and Sora glared at him. “Much.”

Kairi finally returned to the table with Axel in tow as Sora rolled his eyes at Roxas. “That little system has never worked. And you know what else?” Sora said as Kairi took her seat and Axel pulled up a chair next to Roxas. “We’ve been moving Riku’s stuff into our room.” He shrugged. “It’s not like you’ve been around to notice anyway.”

A silence descended upon the table. Roxas stared opened mouthed at Sora as Kairi and Riku exchanged glances. Sora shrugged again.

Axel, on the other hand, threw an arm over Roxas’s shoulder. “Huh. That sounds perfect,” he said grinning.

Roxas shook Axel’s arm off and glared at him. “What the hell do you mean, perfect? We’re _not_ dating,” Roxas hissed, shoving his chair back and standing. “And I can’t believe my own brother has betrayed me for…”

Without another word, he snatched his keys off the table and stormed out of the dining hall. The four stared after him wordlessly for a moment.

“So…” Kairi said, tapping a nail on her cup. “Is anyone going to do the honors of dramatically running after him and making him feel better?”

Sora finally pulled his backpack off. “I love him, but he had it coming. Besides, I just swiped into the dining hall and I don’t have any meals left. He’ll just have to deal.”

Axel nodded in agreement. “Same here. Besides, ‘ _not dating_.’” He huffed and stood. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Sora was about to follow Axel when Riku let out something that sounded like a shriek. They all turned back to him and his eyes were as wide as the plates they used for salad. “Roxas just stalked away.”

Kairi gave him a look. “Yes, Riku. We all witnessed it.”

“Roxas just stalked away,” Riku repeated, “probably to his room. Where _all my shit is_.”

As Kairi eyes also widened and turned to say that Riku probably should go talk to him, there was only an empty chair left beside her and a Riku sprinting towards the elevators.

“Well,” Kairi said, taking a sip. “That takes care of that.”

\--

Riku reached the door and was about the jam the key into the lock when he stopped suddenly. Roxas, at this very moment, was probably like a wild animal. He didn’t want to frighten him.

His laptop was still in there!

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Roxas?”

There was a slight sniffing sound. Either… Roxas was doing the unthinkable and crying or, lord almighty, it was the sound that computers make when they’re being ripped apart.

Riku knocked again. “Roxas, I’m coming in now, okay?”

He _slooowly_ unlocked the door and _slooowly_ opened it to see Roxas standing over what used to be his bed (but, officially, still was), shoulders slumped in defeat. Riku breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that his laptop was safe, but then noticed that Sora’s desk was open, and Roxas was holding Riku’s bedspread in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

“My bedspread,” Roxas said, opening and closing the scissors ominously. “Isn’t blue.”

Riku raised his hands in defeat, stepping into the room. “Look, I get we shouldn’t have gone behind your back. I’m sorry. What we did does suck. Could you _please_ lower the scissors?”

Roxas turned his head. “The betrayal does sting. But there must be a reason why Sora would just decide to not tell me about this. Shacking up with some random guy –”

Riku dropped his hands. “Seriously? We’ve known each other for like a month now, and even if I’ve seen you with far, _far_ less clothing than I’d like, you know Sora and I have crashed in each other’s rooms when you and Axel got handsy. Which was, to be fair, a lot.”

Roxas tightened his grip on the bedspread. “Yeah, but it didn’t seem like you guys minded.”

“You know it bothered us!” Riku exclaimed. “Sora and I went to you guys first that we should switch rooms and you refused, but you know what? I was sick of getting kicked out of my room and having to go relocate every time you two had sex, and I’m betting Sora was too. We honestly thought we were all getting the best of both worlds. Sora and I wouldn’t have to deal with waking up and wondering if our roommates were having sex, and you could live with your boyfriend and have all the sex you wanted!”

“If we broke up, that would suck.”

Riku blinked and glanced over to Roxas who had finally moved to sit at the desk chair. Riku gulped as Roxas continued stroking the scissors because his laptop was right next to Roxas.

Roxas didn’t seem to notice Riku’s internal panic. “I mean, I like Axel, and I like spending time with him, and that thing he does with his - ”

“ _No details_ ,” Riku hissed.

Roxas spun the scissors lazily. “I do like him, but if we broke up, what would happen? We’d live together and it would be awkward.” He looked down, scuffing his shoes against the ground. “I didn’t want that to happen.”

Riku paused. Was Roxas actual being sincere, or was he waiting for Riku to smile, step closer, and say ‘I forgive you for being a shifty,’ in order to stab him in the heart?

Not willing to risk his own safety, Riku actually took a half a step back. “Why don’t you tell him that instead of being all…” Riku waved his hands.

Roxas shot Riku a glare as the door to the room opened and Axel, Sora, and Kairi stood outside.

Axel grinned and Roxas flushed, looking down at his shoes again. “Aw, Roxy!” Axel said, and suddenly Roxas’s murderous look was back on full force. Axel coughed. “Uh, Roxas. I knew you cared.”

“I’m still holding a sharp object,” Roxas muttered.

Sora smiled as Roxas ducked out of Axel’s attempt of a hug. “You know I would never abandon you, unless...” He tilted his head. “... _my studies were being affected_. And they were. But other than that you know you’re my favorite.”

Riku crossed his arms and frowned over to Kairi. “Yeah, but as warm and cuddly as this is, if Roxas doesn’t want to move to Axel’s room, where am I going to go? Or, I guess, where will Roxas go?” Riku asked.

A grin slowly crossed Kairi’s face. “I think I have an idea.”

\--

Hayner dropped one of Roxas’s suitcases on the bed opposite of his and crossed his arms. “It’s only because you’re so awesome at skateboarding that I’d even consider giving up my single room-ness for you,” Hayner said, before raising a finger. “But if you pull the same shit that you did on Riku and Sora I swear, I will… find someone and have sex with them. While you’re sleeping. On your bed. While you’re on it.”

Everyone shot Hayner a confused look and Axel winked. “I mean, if you’re into that we can - ”

“ _No_ ,” Hayner hissed.

Axel shrugged. “Don’t mind widdle ol’ me,” Axel said, grabbing Riku’s cheek and tugging at it. Riku grimaced. “I have a friend who would probably take your spot.” He grinned. “Demyx is a music student and from what I hear, he’s never home.”

“And lo,” Riku said, finally pulling away from Axel. “Does the cycle continue.”

“But we won’t not be in it!” Sora exclaimed, and gave Riku a high five.

\--

As it were, Saïx was the one working the RA offices when they all trudged down there. He didn’t even look surprised as they walked in and had a bunch of ‘Change Room’ forms for them to grab.

“Is this what the mattress in the elevator was about?” Saïx asked. Riku grinned as Roxas shot Sora a look.

“Maybe,” Riku said.

“The mattress that never left the room because if it had, I would have to report you?” Saïx asked.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about,” Riku said, signing his name on the form.

\--

A week later, all the rooms were switched and a bunch of them were eating dinner at the giant circle table in the dining hall.

“It’s so great everything worked out,” Tidus said, grinning and leaning back. “Pity I missed the second round of moving. Blitzball.”

Kairi rolled her eyes and Axel jabbed a fork in his direction. “Demyx moved in like, last night. Didn’t even wake Roxas and I up,” Axel said, blinking over to Roxas innocently. Roxas shoved him and smiled.

Tidus stopped chewing his food and grimaced. “Oh god. This poor Demyx has _that_ mattress.” He shuttered and stared down at his food again.

Hayner grinned. “It’s practically like I still have my single again …except the other side of the room is filled with life and bedding and not all sad and empty as it had been,” he said, shoving fries in his mouth. Kairi gave him a look and scooted away from him.

Riku smiled and took a sip of soda. “True, but it’ll be empty soon.” He sighed. “Thanksgiving is in a few days and I’ll probably be the only one stuck in the dorms. Great.”

“You’re not going home?” Kairi asked, frowning. Sora turned to him as well.

Riku shrugged. “Nah, my parents thought that it might be too expensive to get me home for such a short period of time,” he said. “I’ll be fine. Apparently the dean hosts a Thanksgiving dinner at one of the dining halls.”

Sora frowned at him. “That sounds kinda lame,” he said, shaking his head. “Look. My mom is coming to pick a bunch of us up on Tuesday, and I’m sure she’ll totally let you tag along.”

Riku turned to him and smiled. “That would be really…nice. Thanks.”

As if struck by lightning, Roxas jumped like a foot in the air and shrieked. Everyone glanced over to him and he glared at Riku, practically baring his teeth. “Riku’s going where with who?” he exclaimed.

Sora and Riku exchanged looks and grinned.


End file.
